


It's About Family

by erikahk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John is recuperating from an illness or injury during the holidays in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to baranyand in the lj comm sgahcchallenges comment fic exchange.

John slowly opened his eyes. The light filtered through his eyelids until a blur of white settled into image. The colorless geometrical shapes on the ceiling were replaced by a face and John had to blink a few times until he was finally able to recognize Rodney’s features. John’s eyes fell closed once more, Rodney’s slanted mouth the last thing he saw before he was again surrounded by oblivion. 

The next time John woke up, the smudge on top of him was brownish instead of white. It focused into image, big ropes dangling from a mass of dark. John took a few seconds to recognize Ronon’s pearly white grin. 

John groaned something that he could swear had originally sounded like a greeting inside his head. Ronon’s face disappeared for a few moments and soon came back accompanied by heavenly coolness melting through John’s lips. 

“Hey,” John tried again. 

“You good?”

John nodded, blinking slowly. “Whappen’d?”

Ronon sat down. “You got the Renian Fever.” He tapped John’s shoulder. “Got you pretty good.”

John closed his eyes tiredly. “Donremembergettinsick…”

Ronon made some kind of sound, but John was too busy resisting the pull of sleep to notice what he had said. 

Quick tapping of keys woke John up in the next… well, whatever time it was. He opened his eyes, relieved to find out they actually obeyed him without complaint this time. The infirmary was in semi darkness which indicated night time. John decided to push his luck by attempting to get up on his elbows, but failed and slumped back on his pillow.

“It’s the first time you wake up for good after four days of constant fever. If you’d been able to do as much as lifting an arm I’d be surprised.”

John noticed the tapping stopped.

“How are you feeling?” Rodney asked.

“Miserable,” John answered. His voice didn’t sound like he was drunk anymore, but it was still nasal. “What are you doing here?”

Rodney shook his head. “Is it surprising that I came here to look after a sick friend?”

John smiled. “I mean, I got an alien disease, aren’t you afraid to get it from me?”

Rodney grinned and stood up. “Hah, I got the vaccine two days ago.” He lifted his jacket sleeve and showed a small ball of cotton patched by a tiny bandage near his wrist. 

“That’s from two days ago?” John would have laughed if he his nose had permitted.

Rodney pulled his sleeve back down and crossed his arms. “Is that the first thing you do waking up? Make fun of me?”

John shrugged. “I was just saying.” He frowned as looked around the infirmary. “What day is it?” he asked when he noticed the Christmas decorations around the patients’ beds, his included.

“December 23.” Rodney waved a pointed finger. “And if you want to know, Jennifer said you’ll be a whole other week stuck here.” 

“What?” John would have sat up in protest if he had the strength. “C’mon, it’s hardly fair to spend the holiday in a hospital bed!”

Rodney flipped his hand around. “I know, but it’s for your, not to mention the rest of the city’s, own health.”

“But you said there is a vaccine.” John’s protest didn’t come out with the right tone of voice, thanks to the poor breathing his nose was allowing him.

“Yes, but it’s not enough for everyone. Since it’s only spread through contact it’s okay for you to stay here, but you can’t wander around. Besides, we have plans.”

John raised his eyebrows. “Plans?”

Rodney grinned. “Yes. Plans. And since I see you are okay in here, I’ll have to leave to attend to those plans. Teyla will come in a few minutes to stay with you.”

John grumbled and sank himself further into the mattress. He tried to stay awake for Teyla, but ended up falling sleep anyway. 

A lullaby woke him up next. The voice was Teyla’s, but the song was, this time, a familiar one. 

“Singing Christmas carols now?” John asked as he opened his eyes. 

Teyla smiled warmly. “John, I’m glad you woke up in time.” 

She stepped aside and raised his bed slightly for him to have full sight at the infirmary. The whole place was beautifully decorated with Christmas theme, with a big tree and everything. 

John raised an eyebrow at his team standing in the middle of the infirmary, snickering at the red hat on Ronon’s head. “Santa Ronon?” 

Rodney sighed. “He must be still high up on meds.”

John couldn’t avoid the grin. “You did all this while I slept?”

“We were quiet.” Ronon shrugged. “Rodney only dropped one ball.” He shouldered Rodney’s arm. 

“That wasn’t my fault! You made me lose my balance!” 

“You were fifteen inches away from the floor, McKay.”

Rodney crossed his arms. “Fifteen inches is high enough to lose one’s balance.”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it is.”

“Anyway…” Rodney flourished his hand. “We have food and presents and everything that is required to have a good Christmas party.”

“Really?” John perked up as he felt his stomach empty.

“Yes, We got something that tastes like chicken, something that looks like nuts, bread, cake…”

John was almost drooling by the time Teyla interrupted.

“Unfortunately, Jennifer insisted that you have this, John.”

John sniffed the bowl in Teyla’s hand and thought it smelled like… well, he wasn’t sure. “Soup?”

“She also said the bread and nuts are okay, but you can only have a little of each. She is afraid you will get sick with anything stronger.”

John nodded and looked up. He grinned at seeing Ronon forcing a hat to Rodney’s head, both struggling for a while before Ronon finally won. 

“It’s okay,” John said. “Christmas isn’t about food anyway.”

_It’s about family._


End file.
